My Best Friend
by kristyn139
Summary: Chandler fell for Monica but what happens when Ross gets in the way? Mondler
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I have never written anything like it before. Please leave a review and let me know how it is and what I can do to improve it. If you have any ideas or comments let me know. :) **

**Thanks and enjoy. **

CHAPTER 1

Monica stood in her kitchen making pancakes for everyone, as they will all be over soon expecting breakfast. Monica couldn't think straight her mind was somewhere else. Well maybe not somewhere but on Chandler, her best friend. She was so happy that yesterday he came back into the apartment. She didn't know what it was but it felt amazing every time they kissed. She was just so confused with everything, like were they in a relationship? She didn't want to loose Chandler he was everything to her. But she felt he may be just more then a friend.

Joey bursting through the door broke her from her daydream.

"Hey Mon, something smells good." He said to her, expecting food.

"Morning Joe." Phoebe said who was resting on the couch because she was pregnant with her brother's triples and the due date was coming soon.

"Hey Joe, here you go." Monica handed him a plate with a large amount of pancakes.

Chandler walked into the room. He looked up and they made eye contact. They held that gaze for only a couple of seconds but it felt like hours. Wow, she looks gorgeous. Chandler thought to himself. I mean he always knew she was beautiful but he never looked at her this closely before. Like the way her eyes sparkle and how her smile can make you just want to melt. It was almost like she was under a new light.

Chandler sat down nonchalantly next to Joey who was gorging pancakes down his throat.

"You want anything?" Monica asked him.

"Just coffee would be great." Monica grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter and handed it to him. Their hands make contact and it felt like sparks were being transferred between them. Monica turned away shyly noticing the tension between the two.

Somehow we started getting into a conversation about some cab driver we had in London, but I just couldn't get Monica out of my mind. Next thing I knew Joey left and Ross was here talking about his failed marriages and how Rachel was going to be angry that he left her on an airplane to Athens. Then Ross leaves and Rachel is here talking about her love for Ross and that she needs someone to make all her decisions for her. Then Monica offers very excitedly. She is so cute when she gets excited, but we all know she just wants to be in control of Rachel's life. Another one of her little quirks I love about her. Her constant need to be in control of everything.

"Ok, I got to go to work." I leaned down to kiss Monica before I left. It felt just natural to kiss her. I pulled back and realized that Phoebe and Rachel were in the room looking very shocked. Think Chandler. Think of an excuse for kissing Monica. Friends do not kiss like we just did and I wasn't sure what was going on between us so I didn't want to start anything.

So I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed Rachel and Phoebe too and quickly walked out of the apartment. I didn't want to be in there any longer.

/

As I was sitting at my desk actually doing work, I realized I promised Monica I would be home to see her before everyone came over. I quickly gathered my stuff and hurried down to catch a cab.

I ran up the apartment stairs only thinking of Monica. I opened the door to the apartment to find her standing there waiting. God, she looked gorgeous all I wanted to do was kiss her and that's exactly what I did. I closed the distance between us and pulled her close and kissed her never wanting to let go. We kept kissing as we moved into the bedroom. We had just gotten into the room when we heard everyone come into the apartment. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

"Sorry I got here late, I got caught up at work and…" She cut him off.

"Look its fine we can continue this later." She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly. After they kissed for a second, she got down looked into his eyes and smiled. I couldn't be happier, Chandler thought to himself.

**That's my first chapter. It will get better and more interesting soon. Let me know what you think. I will be updating soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews. J They always make me so happy when I get e-mails from this site. Hopefully I can post more soon, I have been pretty busy from school. **

**This is chapter two so I hope you like it. **

CHAPTER 2

I paced back in forth in the kitchen anxious, I looked over at my clock, 2:42, I told Mon to come over at 3 but that felt so far away. I kept glancing at the clock but it wouldn't change. Maybe it was broken. Suddenly I heard I knock at the door. I opened it.

"Sorry I couldn't wait." I leant down and kissed her passionately. I have been waiting to do that all day. I picked her up trying to get closer to her, even though it was physically impossible to get much closer then we already were. I brought her over to my room and kissed her more. She turned over me and she climbed on top of so she was straddling me. She lent down and kissed me hungrily. I sat up, still kissing her and removed my shirt. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I started undoing her shirt. We weren't getting much sleep tonight.

Monica lay fast in Chandler's arms. She was comfortable and this felt, well, right. She loved spending time with him but she had so many unanswered questions. Like, she loved him but where was this going? Did he even like her back? I mean should she really be here right now? Did she want to risk her friendship for something more with Chandler? Chandler moved a little, she could tell he was awake. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Hey Chandler, can we talk?" Monica sat up and shifted her body to face him.

"Yeah sure of course, what's up?"

" Look I was wondering, umm, what is this?" She flicked her finger back and forth between the two.

"Umm well I mean I like you a lot." She could tell he wasn't very good at this.

"I like you a lot too, but are we, umm in a relationship?" She didn't know how else to put it.

"I do like you a lot and it feels just so right so umm yeah, I mean if u want to." He said shyly.

"I want to." She leaned over and kissed him.

She nestled herself back under his arms. She didn't want to push him any further and that was enough for now. At least she knew he wanted to be with her and that he wanted to be in a relationship with her.

The next morning Monica was making breakfast again, happier then ever. She was tired from last night but it didn't show through her excitement. Monica was staring off into the distance and didn't even notice Joey and Phoebe walk in.

"Mon… Your pancakes are burning…." Phoebe said a little surprised. Monica never burnt her food she was making, she was always so attentive and careful, and the fact that it was burning and she hadn't noticed made it look as though her mind was somewhere else or something was bothering her.

"Oh God," Monica said surprising herself. She quickly moved the burnt pancakes off the stove. "I must have not been paying attention, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She said truthfully, not fully explaining to them why she hadn't got much sleep.

"Umm ok." Phoebe said a little sketchy.

Just then Chandler walked in. Monica looked up at her new boyfriend. She was so happy just by seeing him. She simply smiled and blushed to herself.

"Morning everyone, what smells like smoke?" Chandler asked confused.

"Mon burned breakfast…" Phoebe said.

"You're still going to make more pancakes right?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Monica said never leaving Chandler's gaze.

After breakfast, Chandler found himself to be the last one in the room with Monica. He walked over to Monica and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked Monica in the eyes.

"Would you like to go out on a proper date with me tonight?"

**So yeah guys I hoped you liked it. I will hopefully be updating soon. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.**

**If you guys have any comments, suggestions, ideas for future chapters, and/or someone to talk to my kik is kristyn139. J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow fan fiction readers! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews they mean the world to me and make me want to write more. Sorry I haven't updated recently, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. J Enjoy chapter 3!**

CHAPTER 3

"Would you like to go out on a proper date with me tonight?"

Monica looked at him questionably. "You mean like out in public? Trust me I want to more then ever, I just don't think were ready to let everyone know about us yet."

"I'm agreeing with you, but maybe we can go somewhere further away from here and just tell the others that we have to stay late at work or something. I would really like to take my girlfriend out on a date." He looked straight into her eyes and she mirrored his view. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Ok I think that sounds like a plan."

Chandler's smile was bigger then ever before. "Yay! That's great, I will meet you outside Central Perk at 7." He kissed her again and started to leave.

Just before he reached the door he turned around. "Ohh yeah and wear something nice." And then he was off to work.

Monica spent all day trying to find something to wear. She decided that she would have to go out and get something because she doesn't have anything she wanted to wear. She really wanted to look nice for her date with Chandler, because a first date was always something you remember.

Monica walked into Bloomingdales hoping she wouldn't run into Rachel and have to explain why she is buying a dress. Monica was looking around when she saw a beautiful dress she loved. It was perfect.

Monica quietly slipped out her room hoping Rachel wouldn't question where she was going, and why she was all dressed up. She lightly closed the door behind her and very excitedly walked out of the building to Central Perk.

Chandler waited outside Central Perk for Monica. He had been here for over ten minutes, wanting to make sure he wasn't late or Monica arrived early. He looked up and saw her walking towards him. Only it looked as though she hadn't seen him yet. He walked towards her, smiling like a little schoolboy, and greeted her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She was wearing a gorgeous, light purple, cocktail dress that almost made Chandler forget how to speak. Monica blushed at his comment.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself." Chandler smiled.

"You ready?" She nodded her head. Chandler took her hand and hailed a taxi.

"So, where are you taking me?" Monica asked Chandler once they were settled in the cab.

"It's a surprise."

"Hmm, I see." She smiled.

After a couple of minutes, the taxi driver pulled over letting the couple out.

Monica looked around and didn't recognize the place they were at.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I will tell you soon. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and felt Chandler's hand on her lower back, guiding her.

"Can I open them yet?" She asked.

"Would you be patient?"

"Ok, sorry." She felt his lips kiss her softly. She kissed him back, loving the feel of his soft lips against hers.

"Alright, open them."

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful restaurant, lit only by candles around a small table set for two. It was like a movie, only this was real. She walked over to the table to see a single rose with a small letter attached to it.

"Chandler, this is… amazing." She was at a loss of words. She reached down to pick up the rose.

"I hope you like it. Its all for you." She smiled at him. He noticed she was holding the rose. "Wait till later to read it."

"Ok, but how did you do all this?" She asked.

"My mom is a good friend with the owner. We used to come here all the time. It has always been my favorite and I wanted to share it with you."

"You are amazing." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

After the dinner Chandler paid the staff and told them he would close up after they left. Chandler turned on the music and a romantic song came on.

"Monica, would you dance with me?" He asked, almost nervous for a reason he did not know.

She smiled. He would always love that smile. That smile told him everything he needed to know. That she would always be there for him, that she cared about him, and that she was the most important person in his life. She gladly said yes.

She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She always felt protected when she was with him. He made her feel wanted.

She looked up at him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back never wanting to let go.

**Well guys I hoped you liked it. Hopefully I will update soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**PS. Did you guys here the news?! Courteney Cox is going to guest star on Matthew Perry's tv show ****_Go On_****! I'm so excited and probably sound like a little girl but I absolutely love them. Just thought I would let you know. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 4

Chandler and Monica were walking through central park, holding hands. It was a beautiful night, the stars were out and the air was crisp, but not to cold.

Monica had just had one of the most romantic evenings of her life. Chandler was so kind and romantic. She never knew he was this romantic. She felt his hand squeeze her hand a little tighter and she felt safe by his side. She had never felt so sure about a guy before, and the best part was he was like a best friend, someone who knew everything about her. Who could read her like a book, and make her feel better when she was sad, and who could love her like no one else.

Love, maybe that was what she was feeling. She thought this was going so fast but her feelings never felt to right, so true. She started picturing her life with him. He could be everything she always wanted.

They had reached her apartment, and inside she felt sad it was over. She had an amazing time, like a dream.

"Night, Mon." He leaned down to gently kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing the kiss further. She felt his hands tight around her back holding her tight, pulling her closer to him. He pushed her up against the wall near her apartment door, kissing her furiously. She racked her hands through his hair. They broke the kiss to breathe.

"Come inside." She said seductively.

He brought his lips back to hers and lifted her up carrying her into the apartment.

The door swung open and Chandler kicked it closed with his foot after walking inside. He laid Monica down on the couch and climbed on top of her. They both sat up, she started undoing his shirt and tie, desperately trying to get it off. He went straight to work on the zipper of her dress, still kissing her with desire and need. He broke the kiss to remove the shirt from his shoulders.

He kissed her and slowly moved his lips down to her neck causing her to moan slightly. He slipped the dress from her shoulders, giving him more skin to kiss. He slowly removed the dress from her body.

The only thing they didn't notice was they left the door unlocked.

"Chandler, Oh my God! What the hell are you doing?!" Ross screamed.

Chandler jumped off Monica. He handed Monica a blanket from under the couch, still hadn't made eye contact with Ross. Ross darted for Chandler. "I'm going to kill you, this is my sister!"

"Ross!" Monica screamed.

"Look man I'm sorry, I really..." Chandler started.

Ross stopped running, "Get out! If you know what good for you leave. You're just going to hurt her."

"Ross I'm not going to…"

"You can't fool around with my sister and be my friend, though right now I can't even believe you are one. You should go."

Ross was Chandler's best friend and he wanted to remain friends with him. He would have to do this for the sake of his friendship.

It was a stupid idea anyway, him and Monica. She deserves better. It would have never worked out. Chandler grabbed his shirt and looked at Monica.

"Don't go." Monica pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Mon." And with that he left.

**So, sorry its kinda short. Please read and review let me know what you think. **


End file.
